FF: Highest Evil 3
FF: Highest Evil 3 is the third installment of the FF: Highest Evil series. Plot The screen is static for fifteen seconds, then the screen cuts to an un identified face. The screen then cuts to a dream John is having, with his being tied to a chair with his friends wearing emeralds in their chests, being mind controlled. John suddenly then realizes he is in a dream, and begins lucid dreaming. John is now able to fly. The chair disappears and John flies away. John then sees LT Fan explode. John then wishes he can become king, and he does. John then whips Chrome, ordering him to get him a sandwich. The same unidentified figure from the very start of the game appears as a shadowy silhouette, who is wearing blue protected armor. A familiar chuckle is then heard, as the figure grabs hold of a trident with a ruby on it, and makes John the slave and Chrome the king. Ishkanawn then appears, introducing himself as the title "The Dream Destroyer". John ends up being a slave of Chrome for six hours, until he wakes up, screaming. The same shadowy figure is in front of him, seen for a split second, but is sucked into one of his portals. John then slightly remembers the figure, remembering he was a male, and could take over others. That would explain his friends MINDCONTROLLED. John then goes to brush his teeth, but his reflection in the mirror has an emerald in his chest. John smashes the mirror, and brushes his teeth with his Pinkie Pie toothbrush. Shattered glass is then heard, as Rob with an emerald on his chest introduces himself as Emerald Rob, the corrupted form of Rob. Rob then attempts to kill John, but is unsuccessful as John leaps out the window to escape. As soon as he hits the ground, the scene cuts to a hospital. John is now in a coma. You are then introduced to the Dream Hub while a mirror reflection of John (not emerald form) appears, and teaches him everything he needs to know in the Dream Hub. John then salutes the reflection. The reflection falls to the ground and shatters, as Ishkanawn appears, and tries to ruin the Dream Hub, but fails. Ishkanawn then thinks out loud as he explains how he forgot the Dream Hub is not a dream, it's an imaginary fragment of reality. Ishkanawn then teleports away. John then encounters the shadowy figure, wearing the same protective armor in the dream, standing by the World 1 portal, who makes a surprised shout in pain, and jumps into the World 1 portal. John then realizes he must chase after the figure, and see what Ishkanawn's new plan is. The scene then cuts to Ishkanawn and the figure (wearing armor) talking and slurping coffee at the end of World 1. You then play as John at the start of a forest. John then completes levels 1, 2, 3 and 4. John then encounters the figure, but the figure runs away. Meanwhile, in the hospital, the gang wonder of John is okay. John then mumbles "filthy beast, I'll take care of you with my AK-47...". The gang then state he is alright, since he has an AK-47 at his side. The gang wonder who the filthy beast is. Chrome then states he will knock himself into a coma so he can link with John's coma. Bagel states that's not how comas work. Chrome then knocks himself out and goes into a different coma. A tunnel then appears in the Dream Hub, leading to Chrome's coma. Chrome's coma is surprisingly filled with food and talking doorknobs. John then sees the World 2 portal has opened. After John completes World 2, John encounters the shadowy figure wearing an improved version of his protective armor, this time red. After a boss battle in the Dream Hub, John accidentally knocks the figure into the tunnel leading to Chrome's coma, who then gets his head stuck in a sausage. The figure then makes a portal and teleports away. John then worries if he dies, but then remembers he is immortal. Chrome then enters the Dream Hub, and gives John a fountain and a rifle. The fountain heals John when he is hurt, and the rifle is for protection. John doesn't believe the fountain heals people, so Chrome punches him into the fountain. The fountain then heals him fully. Ishkanawn then appears with a sledgehammer, threatening to break the rifle and the fountain if Chrome and John don't join his side. The figure then appears with his blue armor. John then kicks Ishkanawn in the crotch, as he teleports away. John then pins the figure down to the floor, forcing him to reveal himself, before the figure escapes into the World 3 portal. John completes 4 levels of World 3, and makes it to the fifth level, where he encounters the figure once more. The figure then reveals himself as a figment of his brain. So if John kills the figure, he kills his memory. New Features John now has the ability enter the Dream Hub while in his coma. In the dream hub, you can get access to the ten different worlds of the game, which must be unlocked 1-10. The game style is now realistic, and you now control the characters with either a First Person View or a Third Person View. There is also a new map feature for the 3DS (map on top screen) and the Wii U (on Gamepad). Category:TheChromePerson Category:Video games